Magneto's Revenge
by LBrookes
Summary: Damn Xavior’s little puppets. They just wouldn’t do. If they couldn’t accept the power that he was willing to offer them, then he’d have to find another way to prepare an army to defend all mutants from human grasp. He needed mutants young enough


****

A/N: Okay, this is my first X-M:E fanfiction, I go through spurts of inspiration through writing it and then they die down again. So unless I feel particularly inspired I don't intend on updating regally, but hey if I get three reviews for this then I'll make an effort to update the next weekend. Still working on the title, open to suggestions. Please Read & Review.

****

DISCLAIMER: X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel Comics, but don't expect me not to try and do something about that.

****

MAGNETO'S REVENGE

CHAPTER 1 – Joint Locations

[End of first series]

Damn Xavior's little puppets. They wouldn't do. If they couldn't accept the power that he was willing to offer them, then he'd have to find another way to prepare an army to defend _all_ mutants from human grasp. He needed mutants young enough to accept the truth without such petty ideas as Xaviour's implanted in their minds, but he also needed mutants with developed abilities. Ones who would be able to face off against even Xaviour's little pets. 

Magneto levitated among the now fading embers of what he had developed from a stray meteor. Of course he couldn't stay here, no doubt it wouldn't be long until Xaviour returned and attempted to 'compromise' the death of all mutants by human hands, and there were only so many meteors where a complex base could be established.

Thoughts would come to him as he sat, and then he would have his army.

[Eight weeks later]

Life was tough, it was already the second week of term and Kitty already had an essay set for English, coursework for Mathematics and portfolio for Art. As if it wasn't bad enough, there were repairs still being made to the Institute and it was hard enough for her to find somewhere quiet enough for her to get all this work out of the way.

Right now she was really wishing that she had taken up Scott's offer of a ride back to the mansion, but no she had to insist she needed to carry all seven text-books, all the way back on her own, because she needed the exercise, what a mistake. 

She came up to the large gates and entered in the code 4-3-5-4. Slowly the large, black metal swung open. At least now she wouldn't look such an idiot if she collapsed on the well-maintained grass from exhaustion. However insisting to herself that being sprawled out over her bed or the sofa would be more comfortable she pushed forwards. Looking forward to her destination Kitty noticed that there was a fairly large crowd outside the main entrance, one of the figures disappeared and within seconds she heard the faint *BAMF* and saw Kurt in front of her. "Hey Kitty, whoa…" he trailed off eyeing the number of books she had to carry. "Gee Kitty, each of those books must have about five-hundred pages in them, do you vant some help?"

"Yes please, you like, have no idea how hard it was to put the code into the gate." She replied handing over a couple of books, which Kurt nearly dropped from not expecting them to be so heavy. "What's going on?" She asked motioning to the door.

Kurt gave her a disgusted look. "The Brotherhood are moving in."

"What! How come?"

"The Professor thought that it would be better if he talked to everyone at once so he's waiting until Jean and Scott get back and the Brotherhood have settled in."

"Settled in? That better not have involved moving any of my stuff around, I like, only just tidied it all up over the weekend."

With that to two made they way up to Kitty's room to drop the load onto the floor with a heavy thud that threatened to go though the floor. Kitty wasn't really in the mood for doing work anymore so she headed downstairs to join the others. 

After a relatively chaotic supper all the Brotherhood and X-Men were gathered in the living room that would have been a relatively peacefully setting with the fireplace quietly crackling and emitting a soft light and warmth to the room. It was a perfect scene for curling up to read a book just before you go to bed. Perfect, except for the fact that there was a fairly suspicious group of X-Men clearly grouped ready for defense around one sofa with the Brotherhood members occupying the other either sitting in a very disrespectful style or standing ready for offence. 

The Professor steered his wheelchair into the room, followed by Ororo. The majority of eyes turned to him expecting answers and he joined his hands showing that he was thinking of a way to explain the situation as best as he could to avoid conflict. "Good evening everyone, I believe that you all have questions that you desire to be answered, but first let me try to explain everything and if I miss anything, ask questions when I have finished." Everyone remained silent and seemed content with the arrangement. "The Brotherhood are moving in with us as you may have gathered. Magneto has left them and Mystique has business that she needs to deal with, in the mean time she wants her boys to be taken care of, as it was even with her presence I have gathered that their accommodation was fairly poor." Scott made a dissatisfactory grunt; even a non-telepath could guess that he didn't believe this. "I expect you all to get along and treat each other well. If the Brotherhood would stay behind there are some domestic arrangements that I need to discuss with you, but before that, are their any questions?"

There was an awkward silence as the two groups returned quietly to glaring at each other. "Hey man, this isn't really a question," Evan piped up "but we are really going to need another bathroom, it's difficult enough to get a shower in the morning, without four more people in the house."

The ice broken there were responses and a couple more questions and responses, then the X-Men were dismissed and the Brotherhood briefed on Logan's training sessions, curfew etc… 

(**A/N: **Ok so my story may have a flaw here. You've seen how up market all the equipment in the Institute is, and in the second episode the Professor talks to Kitty's parents (my guess is about financing/fees). Out of all of the X-Men I think the only one who cannot pay fees is Rouge, and with four more members the Institute would need a lot more funding. However for the duration of this story, ignore this point after all Xavior is all for 'forgive and forget').


End file.
